Limitless
by actor4good
Summary: A chance encounter leaves Kurt puzzled. What does this curly haired stranger have in store for him? Klaine AU! Badboy!Blaine


**Hello everyone! So after taking some time off from writing I've decided to come back with a new story! This story is completely finished with a total of 12 chapters and I will upload a chapter every week! I do not own the rights to Glee nor do I own the rights to any of it characters. This is nothing but a work of fiction. Which I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

It was a bright and beautiful morning in NYC, well unless you were Kurt Hummel. Kurt kept his head down as he sported a pair of bright pink sunglasses and beanie, he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him so hung over. What the hell had happened last night? When he tried to remember all he saw were flashes of lights and glitter and a lot of hip thrusting. All Kurt knew for sure was that he wanted to forget about it as quickly as possible and the best way to do that was with coffee.

Kurt almost began sprinting when he spotted a half way decent looking coffee shop on the corner. Kurt didn't make it to Brooklyn very much, he was more of a Manhattan boy after all. He had been wandering around for over an hour just looking for a place to get a cup of joe so as he dashed inside he barely noticed almost knocking over a man with curly black hair who just chuckled as Kurt rushed past him to get in line.

After what seemed like hours Kurt finally got to the front of the line, "What can I get for you?" Kurt tried his best smile for the cashier, "Can I get a red eye? With cream in it?" The cashier nodded, "Whole or half milk?" Kurt sighed, "Whole." "Woah was he that bad?"

Kurt wiped around, he stopped for a moment when he was met with the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes, but then pressed on, "Excuse me?" Blaine smiled, "You heard me, was he that bad?" Kurt scoffed, "I don't know what you mean." Blaine chuckled, "Uh huh, and I'm the easter bunny."

Kurt was about to say something when the cashier chimed in with his total, "Oh ok, just a second." Kurt searched his pockets but he couldn't find his wallet, that means he left it at..shit. "Um..." Blaine stepped in front of Kurt and handed the cashier his credit card, "Here put it on this. Give me what he's having and add a crumbly blueberry muffin."

The cashier smiled sweetly at Blaine, "Right away, sir." Kurt was stunned for a moment, who the fuck was this guy? "Here, I can pay you back. Once I find my wallet that is." Blaine gave Kurt another smile that almost made his knees give out, "No payback required. Although you do look like you've got a good story in you." Kurt chuckled, "I don't think that's proper conversation for a first meeting."

Blaine shrugged, "If you want to get your coffee and run that's fine. But the muffin stays with me." Kurt felt his stomach growl, "The muffin is for me?" Blaine smiled mischievously, "Not if you leave. Now you can go get on that big loud subway and truck all the way to," Blaine took a moment to look at Kurt, "your apartment in midtown, or you can stay here and have a chat with me and enjoy a delicious muffin. Now if you ask me that's a pretty easy decision."

Kurt found himself enjoying this guy more and more, was he coming on to him? Kurt took a second to finally look this guy up and down, he was dressed in tight black jeans and a grey v-neck. He had gorgeous eyes and shinning black hair that curled in the most adorable way. Kurt decided he could endure his hangover a little longer, "Ok sure, why not." Blaine smiled, "Excellent. Let's find a seat."

Kurt gladly followed behind this mystery man, honestly he was enjoying the view of him from behind almost as much from the front, this guy was getting more appealing by the second. Blaine found a table by the window and sat down then motioned for Kurt to take the chair on the other side. After a few moments of awkward silence Blaine smiled, "So come on. Tell me about this guy that has you looking such a mess."

Kurt frowned, "I don't look that bad." Blaine chuckled, "Honey it's ok. Your effort is clear but you really didn't have much to work with. Forget a change of clothes?" Kurt's eyes widened, "How did you? Never mind. It's not like I planned to stay there. I don't even remember what he looked like. I was so smashed." Blaine raised one eyebrow in interest, "Party boy huh?"

Kurt laughed then clutched his head, "No. Believe me this was a one time thing. Didn't party much in Ohio so I'm still new to this scene." Blaine chuckled, "Clearly. You're talking about it like you're an english teacher. So you had a one night stand. We all do it."

Kurt took off his sunglasses to look at Blaine, "Ok, I give up. What's your deal?" Blaine tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?" Kurt chuckled, "Oh come on don't give me that crap. You put on this whole I'm such a badass routine but I bet you cuddle a teddy bear at night while you watch The Notebook." Blaine chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't cuddle teddy bears. Also, I prefer Titanic myself."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Titanic, really? Careful your wings are showing." Blaine scoffed, "Fuck off. And stop trying to change the subject. Now I think we should start at the beginning of last night. Why did you go out?"

Kurt sighed deciding to give in to Blaine for the moment, "I went out with my friend Rachel. I just moved to New York from Ohio a couple of months ago and I'm staying with her until I can get my footing. Anyway, she's an accountant and she got some big promotion so she demanded we go out to celebrate. It was awesome, until she ditched me. To be fair we were both wasted but that doesn't excuse her leaving me in a gay bar in the Village. I mean Chirst I was a lost queen in the Village, how cliche is that? Next thing I know I'm dancing with this gogo dancer and then I walk with him back to his place and then, yeah that's pretty much it." Blaine laughed, "Oh come on you can't leave me hanging like that. Was he at least good in the sack?" Kurt sighed, "Honestly, I can't remember."

Blaine tried to hold back but he couldn't control himself as he erupted in laughter, "Oh man that's awesome. Ok you definitely earned that muffin." Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm so glad my torture is entertainment to you." Blaine sighed, "Don't be a dick about it. You gotta admit it's pretty funny." Kurt didn't know if Blaine was just infectious of if it really was just funny but he found himself giggling as he remembered the gogo dancers hot orange spandex underwear being very difficult to take off while wasted, "Ok maybe it's a little funny. But that doesn't mean it was fun. God Rachel is going to kill me."

Blaine brought his arms to rest behind his head, "What the fuck does it matter? She left you I say she owes you an apology." Kurt chuckled, "You clearly have never met Rachel. I'm sure I'm in store for a lecture when I go home." Blaine smiled, "So why not prolong it for a little longer?" Kurt leaned back in his chair, "Alright I suppose I can give you the seven minute rule."

Blaine smiled, "There are rules?" Kurt smiled, "It's how I decide if I like people. I talk to them for seven minutes." Blaine scoffed, "That's a little harsh." Kurt shrugged, "You'd be surprised how effective it is." Blaine smiled slyly, "Fine. At the end of seven minutes I will ask you out and you will say yes or no, deal?"

Blaine extended his hand to Kurt in a handshake, Kurt studied Blaine's hand for a moment before shaking it, "Deal." Kurt eyed Blaine for a second then took a sip of his coffee, "So what about you?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, "What about me?" Kurt smiled, "Come on I told you about my embarrassing night. You got any good stories? You're pretty hot so I can only imagine."

Blaine leaned forward, "Well maybe I can help you make it a reality." Kurt chuckled, "Woah there, let's just see if you get a date first." Blaine smiled widely, "Attitude. I like that. Wouldn't expect that from a guy who lived in Ohio." Kurt shrugged, "People expect me to be nice just because I came from the Midwest but I can tell you bitches are everywhere. Doesn't matter where you are born." Blaine laughed, "And honest. You certainly are a rare find."

Kurt felt himself blushing a little, "You make me sound like some prize bull." Blaine ran his foot up the side of Kurt's leg, "Only if you're into that sort of thing." Kurt laughed as he nudged Blaine's foot away, "Down boy. You are ruining your chances." Blaine raised his hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok. I'll be good." Kurt smiled slyly, "Seriously though you've got to have one good story." Blaine chuckled, "Alright, alright. Let me think."

After a moment Blaine's smiled widely, "Ok I have one. My third year of college I had Physics with this really hot guy. He had a Bieber haircut and blonde hair. Sam I think his name was. Anyway, after class one day I just had to have this guy. I dropped my books so he would stay back and help me. Then once he bent down I just grabbed him and went to town." Kurt's eyes went wide, "Did you know he was gay?" Blaine shook his head, "No. But I didn't care."

To say Kurt was interested at this point would be a vast understatement, "Well?" Blaine chuckled, "Well, I ended up bent over the desk as he had his way with me. Totally worth it. We fucked three more times after that. Then I kind of lost interest." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Really? Blonde adonis' don't do it for you?" Blaine shrugged, "I get bored easily. Plus relationships aren't my thing. I like to just keep things casual."

Kurt tried to wrap his head around the idea, "So you have no desire to be with anyone?" Blaine smiled, "Oh I have plenty of desires. But settling down with a guy and having a white picket fence isn't one of them." Kurt shook his head, "You are a strange guy." Blaine winked at Kurt, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Blaine was about to say something when he heard his name being called, "Oh, wait. Can we pause the game?" Kurt laughed, "Why?" Blaine sighed, "Well I have to go get the coffees don't I?" Blaine hopped up and walked to the counter to get their orders leaving Kurt a moment to collect his thoughts, by the time Blaine returned Kurt decided he needed to know more about this guy, "So what are you getting out of all of this?"

Blaine handed Kurt his coffee before sitting back down in his chair, "Why the pleasure of your company of course." Kurt took a sip of his coffee, "Uh-huh. And I'm Oprah." Blaine pretended to become gitty, "Really?! Oh my god, I've always wanted to meet you!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Ass." Blaine smiled, "So you're a top then?" Kurt sighed, "Stop doing that. Believe me sex is the last thing on my mind right now." Blaine shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Just then something caught Kurt's eye, "Oh my god." Blaine perked up with interest, "What?" Kurt could barely contain his laughter, "You should see this girl that just walked in. She looks like even more of a hot mess than I do." The woman Kurt was referring to had long black hair and tan skin, she stepped up to the cashier, "Listen honey, I've had the morning from hell and I need a grande latte." The cashier nodded, "Cream with that?"

Santana rustled through her purse, "You can put the whole damn cow in it for all I care." The cashier giggled a little before taking Santana's money, "Have that right out." Santana smiled, "Thanks, hun." Santana turned to scan the coffee shop before her eyes landed on someone she recognized, "Oh hey! It's you!"

Santana rushed over and put her hand on Blaine's shoulder dramatically, "Thank god you are here! I locked myself out." Blaine sighed, "What happened this time?" Santana let out a frustrated sigh, "Don't give me grief Hobbit please. Let's just say don't ever sit next to a hobo on a Subway. I'm pretty sure I got a contact high just by sitting next to him. Plus I might have sat his his pee."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, "Hobbit?" Blaine shook his head, "Don't ask. And if you ever call me that you will regret it." Santana looked suspiciously at Kurt for a moment as Blaine pressed on, "So what about this hobo?" Santana smiled slyly at Blaine, "Well since you didn't hear me the first time I guess it bares repeating. He was gross, I sat in his pee, the end." Blaine scrunched his nose, "That's fucking disgusting." Santana threw her hands up, "Tell me something I don't know!"

Santana looked down to see Kurt staring at her curiously, "And who do we have here?" Blaine chuckled, "Santana this is...huh" Blaine turned to Kurt, "I don't know your name." Santana's eyebrow raised, "Really? You have perked my interest." Kurt rolled his eyes before looking at Blaine, "I'm Kurt." Blaine smiled, "Kurt, not bad." Kurt chuckled, "Thanks I guess."

Santana nudged Blaine with her elbow, "What?" Santana smiled, "Well I'm going to guess he doesn't know your name either." Blaine laughed, "Very true. I'm Blaine." Santana smiled, "Great, I'm Santana. Now that we officially know each other what are we talking about? Did you bring this one home last night and I missed it?"

Blaine chuckled, "No I didn't have the pleasure." Kurt rolled his eyes, "And at this rate is never going to." Santana chuckled, "I like this one. Go after him hobbit." Kurt chuckled awkwardly, "Hello? I am right here." Santana smiled, "Doesn't make it any less true baby. Besides you can't look at Blaine and tell me you don't want a piece of that ass."

Kurt averted his eyes as Blaine just smiled, "I mean I think that's my business isn't it?" Santana rolled her eyes, "Oh shit we got a prude. Blaine get on this guy quick, he needs some TLC." Kurt scoffed, "I think I manage just fine thank you very much." Santana shook her head, "Honey you are about as tight as a businessman's asshole. You're in New York! Fucking live a little."

Blaine chuckled as he put his hand on Santana's shoulder, "Ok San that's enough. No need to grill the poor guy. He just looked like he needed a pick me up so I helped him out." Santana nodded, "Bad night honey?" Kurt blushed a little, "You could say that. Blaine, and I were just talking really that's all." Santana chuckled, "Settle down honey I don't bite. Well not hard anyway."

Blaine laughed with Santana as Kurt thought he might have just stumbled onto the most eccentric people in New York. "So are we doing anything fun tonight?" Blaine shook his head, "Sorry San. I don't think I have the time tonight. I have more storyboarding to do." This peaked Kurt's interest, "Storyboarding? Are you a writer?" Blaine sighed, "Sort of. More of a cinematographer but I just like to get the images out of my head and on to paper sometimes." Santana rolled her eyes, "Well you can be lame and be a hermit if you want. But no excuses on Friday."

Blaine let his head fall onto the table, "Do I really have to go to another one of your dumb shows?" Santana chuckled, "Yes B. Someone has to suffer though it with me after all." Santana turned to smile slyly at Kurt, "Why don't you bring you're new boy toy along?" Blaine quickly raised his head off of the table, "San, no." Kurt looked at Blaine curiously, "I mean. We just met him, he doesn't deserve to suffer through one of your shows."

Kurt raised his hand to silence Blaine, "Wait, show? Are you an actress?" Santana smiled proudly, "You better believe it baby." Kurt smiled widely, "That's awesome! Are you any good?" Blaine chuckled, "She would like to think so." Santana smacked Blaine across the shoulder, "Don't be a dick. To answer your question Kurt I'm a great actress. Although most of the stuff I'm in is shit. Like this Friday I have a performance for some weird art exhibit that's opening in a bar downtown. But it's whatever, pays the bills."

Kurt shrugged, "Hey, you are living your dream That's more than most people do." Santana smiled, "Very true. So, you're coming on Friday right?" Kurt was taken aback for a second, "What?" Blaine nudged Santana, "San." Santana nudged Blaine in the stomach, "Shh. Yeah Kurt you should come out too." Kurt looked down at his coffee, "I'm not sure. Can I think about it?" Santana smiled, "Sure babes."

The cashier called Santana's name, "Well that's my que. Later boys!" Without another word Santana jumped up and grabbed her coffee from the cashier, Kurt thought he saw her pour something from a flask into the coffee but he couldn't be sure, strange people. Blaine chuckled, "Sorry about that. She's kind of a brand all her own." Kurt smiled, "I can tell. So do you think I should go on Friday?"

Blaine said, "Well the seven minutes aren't up yet so I can't say." Kurt chuckled, "Alright. So what would we do on a date?" Blaine thought for a moment, "Probably go to a Broadway show, you seem into that, then go to this bar I know with the best white russians. Then take you back to my place of course." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Are you always this aggressive?" Blaine smiled deviously, "Don't you like the attention?" Kurt shrugged, "Its ok. Just a little overwhelming I guess." Blaine shook his head, "You really should get that stick out of your ass. I'm not going to rape you Kurt settle down."

Kurt cleared his throat, "I didn't think you would do that. I'm just saying I'm a guy who doesn't just jumps into bed with another guy." Blaine quirked an eyebrow, "May I direct your attention to last night's events." Kurt shook his head, "Nope can't use that against me. You're the one who made me tell you, I can't be held responsible." Blaine rolled his eyes, "Jesus you ought to come with a rulebook." Kurt smiled, "Keeps you on your toes." Blaine smiled, "Definitely."

Kurt leaned in, "So you never answered my question about Friday." Blaine laughed, "Hold on," Blaine looked down at his watch, "Three, two, one. Still find me interesting?" Kurt laughed, "Ok. One date."

Blaine smiled triumphantly, "Awesome. When you wanna go out?" Kurt rolled his eyes, "Someone's eager." Blaine smiled widely, "I go for what I want." Kurt sighed, "I'm already regretting my decision." Blaine chuckled, "Oh come on I'm just having a little fun. I'll behave." Kurt nodded, "Good. Well why don't we just got out on Friday? Make Santana's show part of the date."

Blaine sighed in frustration, "Do we have to? Seriously Kurt, most of these are really bad." Kurt shrugged, "I don't care. Plus I love going to see any kind of Theatre. I did a lot of it in high school and I miss it. So I think it would be fun." Blaine shook his head, "You have no idea what you are in for. But ok. Friday it is. I'd better go make sure Santana doesn't lock me out. Here."

Blaine took out his phone and handed it to Kurt, "Put your number in and I'll call you." Kurt nodded and entered his number into Blaine's phone before handing it back. Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Great. I'll shoot you a text later."

Blaine stood up to leave, "Don't miss me too much?" Kurt shook his head, "Oh I don't know how I will ever survive in your absence." Blaine smiled slyly, "Right? I am pretty awesome."

Blaine winked at Kurt before he turned around and exited the coffee shop. As Kurt sat there he almost couldn't believe what had just happened, here he was just wanting a cup of coffee and now he had a date. Granted with a drop dead gorgeous guy who Kurt wanted to do unspeakable things to but still, did he really want to do this? This was so far outside of the norm for Kurt and he didn't know if he was ready to change so drastically, he hadn't been on a date since he moved to New York. Plus he barely knew this guy, and he clearly had weird taste in friends.

Still Kurt found himself smiling as he left the coffee shop, hangover much more manageable, so he decided to be spontaneous for once and go out with a super hot random guy. There was just one problem, he had to tell Rachel.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I will upload chapter 2 on Monday which will be the normal update day for this story! Until then, please review!**


End file.
